Onslaught
Onslaught was born when the minds of the Scarlet Witch and Magneto reached a conflict and in that conflict resulted in the creation of Onslaught, who is a nigh-omnipotent villain. As a result of him being created by Artificial Inhumans he possesses various superhuman abilities. Upon being "born", Onslaught then attacked the entire Universe, and was shown to be nearly unstoppable, the Avengers greatest foe since Thanos. after every effort to oppose him failed the avengers had no choice but to turn to thanos for help who argreyed if they released him they reltuctally followed thanos than said the only chance of defeating onslaught was to turn his own astral energy against him he could use his chiturai technology to drive an immensely powerful blust which would block his connection to the astral plane so they could destroy him whilst onslaught was preparing to devourer the earth and than the entire universe so while the avengers x men and guardians of the galaxy occupied him thanos thor wolverine and groot who tagged alone for security and when thanos released the energy it did cut onslaught link greatly weakening him but was still able to hold his ground star lord than realised the only full proof way to take out the creature was for some one to plant a bomb against his heart thor volvetered seeing earth under his protection but scarlet witch said she should do it she created onslaught so she must fix that mistake so while the others got him to the right spot iron man thor and vision combined their attacks to temporary melt his suit and wanda went for it attaching the bomb directly to him onslaught said it would destroy them both and asked why wanda would so blindly give her life she said it's just what it means to be a hero and triggered it much to vision and onslaught horror the bomb finally destroyed onslaught for good but left scarlet witch seriously injured and slowly dying whilst thanos escaped custody having fulfilled their bargain Powers and Abilities * Astral Plane Tap: Ability to Tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy.but if that link is cut he loses power quickly ** Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. ** Material Astral Projection: Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. ** Psychometry: Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. ** Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. * Telepathy: Onslaught is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others in vast distances with little to no resistance from even the most powerful telepaths. ** Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguises). ** Mind Blast: Ability to place large amounts of information in another mind. ** Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can also allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. ** Mind Possession: Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. ** Mind Alteration: Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. ** Mental Amnesia: Ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. Powerful enough to make a person have total mental paralysis. ** Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of the telepath and of other minds that is sufficient to protect him from other Omega-Level telepaths. In summary, it refers to the erection of mental blocks preventing the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. ** Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. ** Astral Projection: Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. ** Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Telekinesis: Telekinetically, Onslaught is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Onslaught could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Onslaught can levitate great weights, into the tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. ** Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. ** Force-Fields: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion, and radiation effects) with ease. Onslaught has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. ** Concussive Blasts: Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. ** Flight: By levitating himself, he can fly at incredible speeds. ** Intangibility: Can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. ** Telekinetic Holograms: His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Onslaught has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Heat or infrared radiation, is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Onslaught can project any of these. Onslaught can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and can manipulate it accordingly. He has also dispersed a "flame cage" created by the Human Torch, but whether he had simply expanded his personal force field or employed something else entirely is unclear. Onslaught once used his powers to create a stable wormhole between two points in space. ** Electromagnetic Sight: Onslaught can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. ** Electromagnetic Pulses: He also has creative uses of his powers such as using his telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. ** Magnetokinesis: Onslaught has the power to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He can draw magnetic force from outside himself, or can also generate magnetic force within himself. Onslaught's power is psionic and physiological in nature. He can lift, move, and alter objects. Onslaught can project metal at an unparalleled velocity and place tremendous pressure on metallic substances to liquefy and reshape them, manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, redirect the flow of blood through one's brain to alter thoughts and perceptions or blank a person's mind completely, levitate a person or control a person's actions by manipulating the iron in their bloodstream, remove the iron from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field which extends into space as the magnetosphere, prodigiously increase his own strength to superhuman levels, and achieve a wide range of other effects. *** Magnetic Force-Fields: Onslaught usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruption, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. *** Organic Iron Manipulation: Onslaught can control the iron within any organic matter which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. Onslaught has also demonstrated the ability to control the blood flow within one's body thus causing them to die a painful or even quick death. * Superhuman Strength: Onslaught possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. Onslaught can lift well in excess of 100 tons easily without using his psionic, magnetic, telekinetic or reality altering powers to increase his strength. While using those powers to enhance his strength, the upper limits of Onslaught's strength are unimaginable. * Impervious Armor: After complete physical evolution, Onslaught’s armor is nigh-invulnerable and near impossible to crack. The only exceptions were blows from an enraged Banner-less Hulk. However, some were capable to cause damage when Onslaught was in an unstable vulnerable mid-evolution flux. Finally, Onslaught used the Hulk's phenomenal strength to destroy his armor so that he could fully evolve. Hence it presumably means that he could not evolve by himself and the Hulk needed to overcome his powers. * Inhuman Absorption: As a psychic entity, Onslaught had the ability to absorb any Inhuman into his being and thus permanently gain their powers for himself. * Reality Manipulation: Ability to manipulate reality itself. Reality warping powers on a potentially cosmic scale. His abilities are so powerful that he can create "pocket" universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size). Utilizing this power he was able to effectively create a second sun from nothing, something only powerful cosmic entities have been able to create. * Telepathic Immunity: Onslaught's mind is immune to all traces of telepathy due to his armor, especially to the duplicate of Magneto's helmet, so that it is effectively impossible to manipulate or read it. However, his telepathy is capable of exiting his armor, thus allowing his psionic power to be used on other beings. Category:Villains Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Monsters